Unconditionnally
by Aeryane
Summary: Sa belle à l'agonie, vivant ses derniers instants, son prince est à ses côtés. C'est sous-entendu ByaHisa, mais c'est très... Enfin, lisez. Thème de conte de fées, en quelque sorte. Poétique, un peu...


Yo, les gens, c'est **Aeryane **pour un piti OS tellement triste, mais tellement beau... Enfin, il est loin d'être parfait, mais je l'aime beaucoup quand même, et je suis fière de mon travail.

En effet, c'est le fandom **Bleach**, avec un pairing Byakuya x Hisana, mais en réalité quand je l'ai écrit, j'étais un peu loin de tout ça, j'avais juste envie d'écrire un truc simple, pas niais, qui me parle.

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, désolééée. . (Pourquoi elle s'excuse celle-la...)

Ah, et aussi ! Quand je l'ai écrite, j'avais la chanson Unconditionnally de Katy Perry qui passait, mais ce n'est pas vraiment une song-fic...

**ENJOY !**

* * *

_**Unconditionnally**_

**I will love you… Unconditionnally…**

Son souffle profond dessinait des arabesques pâles dans l'air glacé.

Sur son lit de roses fraîches, elle reposait, telle une statue de cristal, unique.

Les draps de satin tâchés d'un riche sang l'enveloppaient, doux cocon la protégeant.

Sa peau blafarde reflétait les rayons froids de la lune, pleine en cette nuit silencieuse.

_Silencieuse ? Non, pas totalement…_

Les regrets d'un prince l'enchaînaient aux pieds de cette dame de givre.

_Que pouvait-il bien regretter ?_

**_Peut-être, de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur. De ne pas avoir été là…_**

_ Lui, si fier…_

Le voilà, courbant l'échine devant son corps frêle au crépuscule de ses jours.

_ Lui, si respectueux de ces maudites règles…_

Il l'avait aimée, au-delà et contre tous.

_ Mais pourtant, en cette claire soirée, il pleure._

**_Oui, il pleure. Il pleure son amour perdu. _**

_Perdu ? Non, pas encore…_

Tremblant, le prince tendit une main suppliante vers la jeune femme.

**_Prince si droit,_**

**_Prince puissant._**

_Prince affaibli,_

_Transi d'amour…_

Il ne parvenait plus à étouffer ses sanglots.

**_Il savait, il savait…_**

_Qu'elle ne voulait pas voir ses larmes._

**_Entendre ses supplices._**

Elle sentait, oui, elle sentait son désespoir.

_Mais, que pouvait-elle bien y faire ?_

**_Rien, rien, à part…_**

Ouvrant la paume de sa main, la délicate princesse glissa ses doigts glacés entre ceux de son amour, son époux, son prince.

Étouffant un sanglot, il porta la douce main de sa dame à sa joue, lui permettant une ultime fois de caresser le visage qu'elle aimait tant.

_Oui, elle l'aimait…_

**_Mais l'amour ne guérit pas tout…_**

Plongeant toujours plus son regard de perle dans les prunelles dépourvues de peur de son âme-sœur, le prince, si fort, la suppliait de ne pas le laisser.

_Un jour, on ouvre les yeux…_

**_Mais ce jour-là, il est déjà trop tard._**

Douloureusement, la jeune femme fermait ses yeux, dont leur couleur était semblable à celle de son dernier crépuscule.

_Pourquoi ne lâche-t-elle pas prise ?_

**_Ce n'est pas encore l'heure…_**

Au loin, le premier des douze coups de minuit résonnait.

Le prince, délicatement, s'avançait.

_Un baiser, sur ses yeux fermés._

Une main dans ses cheveux éparpillés, comme un oreiller de soie noire.

_Un baiser, dans son cou découvert._

Une larme, quittant ses yeux embués pour une joue creuse.

_Un baiser, sur son front en sueur._

Son souffle chaud chatouillait ses lèvres rosées.

_Un chaste baiser, à ses lèvres entrouvertes._

Et son âme, libérée de son enveloppe corporelle, emprisonnait de ses mains spectrales le cœur de son cher amant.

D'une caresse aérienne, elle rassurait son âme-sœur.

**I will always love you…**

Là où elle laissait son prince,

**_Si fort, _**

**_Si puissant…_**

Transgressant les règles, juste pour elle,

_Affaibli,_

_Transi d'amour…_

Il dormait, souriant, apaisé, aimant,

**Unconditionnally…**

Sur de propres draps de soie,

Veillé par la lune,

Et par sa dame,

Douce dame,

Sage dame,

**_Simple,_**

_Oui,_

**Si simple âme…**

* * *

Fin ! D'ailleurs, je l'aime beaucoup, la fin.

Bon, la mise en page, c'est pas terrible, mais avec ce que j'ai, je ne peux pas refaire la bonne mise en page avec tout le titouim.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié...

Et lâchez un review ! *^*


End file.
